Y así pasó
by Lau
Summary: Serie de mini-fics enfocados en Koenma durante distintos puntos de la serie, en su mayoría canon. Aderezados con pequeños fragmentos Koenma/Botan semi-AU, pero el resto no contienen romance.


Y así pasó...  
>por Lau<p>

* * *

><p>Nota del autor: Este es el resultado de un pequeño ejercicio de escritura, que consistió en escribir todo lo que me viniera a la mente en una hora (bueno, en realidad, hora y cuarto) y cada pequeña historia sólo podía durar lo que durara una canción tocada al azar desde mi biblioteca de música.<p>

Decidí enfocarme en Koenma, ya que he encontrado pocos fics donde se habla de él y sus motivos para actuar como la hace en la serie. La mayoría de los relatos son generales, pero no pude evitar meter algo de Koenma/Botan, (ups!, lo siento, me encantan y mi subconsciente me traicionó ) pero esos mini-relatos están marcados como tales para los que no quieran leer sobre esa pareja puedan ignorarlos.

A veces me enfoqué en la letra para escribir, en otros casos, usé la melodia. Notaran que todos terminan en puntos suspensivos, eso se debe a que cada idea puede funcionar como parte de algo más grande, y en parte porque es una de mis manías terminar los párrafos con puntos suspensivos, aquí deje que esa manía corriera suelta. :P

Disfruten!

Disclaimer: Yu Yu Hakusho no me pertenece, estos mini-fics solo existen para fines de entretenimiento.

* * *

><p><em>Dream is collapsing - Inception OST.<em>

Sabía que el tiempo se le venía encima. Corrió a traves de la oscuridad, deseando a la vez que todo hubiera acabado cuando él llegara y que aún pudiera hacer algo para que Sensui cambiara de opinión. También sabía que no tendría más opción m s que revelar el funcionamiento de su secreto mejor guardado, más nada de eso importaba. Lo único que importaba era detener la culpa y el dolor que carcomían a ambos desde hacía años y si eso requería que se pudrieran ambos en un infierno de inmovilidad por el resto de la eternidad, que así fuera...

_Time - Inception OST_

Koenma trataba de descansar en la oscuridad de su habitación, mucho después de que cualquier otro ser vivo se hubiera ido a la cama. Sus demonios internos no dejaban que se durmiera. La amenaza que representaba ese error de su pasado, no sólo para la humanidad, sino para esa persona que él había dejado que se perdiera en la desesperación y la locura. De nada servía aferrarse a la inmadurez de negar que pasó, no ahora, no a esas horas de la madrugada. Tomo su decisión: era su turno de hacer algo, antes de que Yusuke y los demás salieran lastimados por su culpa. Mordió su Mafuukan con impaciencia mientras salía de su habitación...

_Sweetdreams - Eurythmics_ **(Koenma/Botan)**

La puerta se abrió con energía y Botan entró con la alegría que la caracterizaba. "Señor, aquí está mi reporte." El infante la vio con impaciencia. "¿Podrías regresar después? Estoy en medio de algo importante." Botan se sintió irritada, él estaba demasiado acostumbrado a abusar del tiempo de los demás. "Bien, con una condición." "¿Cuál?" Ella tomó violentamente el sombrero de la cabeza de su jefe. "Cuando termine con eso tan importante, puede venir y buscar esto." Salió corriendo. Él se quedó asombrado, pero no pudo evitar que una sonrisa apareciera en su rostro...

_Black elf - Peter Bardens_

Fue díficil adaptarse a este mundo extraño. El mundo había cambiado tanto desde la última vez que había tenido que venir en persona. Recorrió las calles llenas de gente, iluminadas por las luces de la ciudad disfrazado con esa ropa humana. No sabía que sería de su vida, pero no se arrepentía en lo absoluto de lo que había hecho. Por de mientras disfrutaba de esa oportunidad tan rara de vivir la vida fuera de una oficina encerrado en cuatro paredes y entre columnas de papel interminables. Era extraño por una vez sentirse como una persona normal...

_Say what you want - Texas_ **(Koenma/Botan)**

"¿A quién engaño con todo esto?" dijo él en voz alta, una tarde de lluvia. "No sé si estoy haciendo lo correcto." Botan se acercó y de repente le plantó un beso en la mejilla. "Claro que sí, tonto." Él se sintió entre contento y horrorizado. "¿Cómo puedes hacer eso?" "Así", dijo ella, dándole otro beso. "Y no vas a hacerme cambiar de opinión", le dijo con un guiño...

_Sweet lullaby - Deep Forest_

Cayó agotado bajo las sábanas. A pesar de ello, su insomnio crónico le estaba impidiendo caer dormido. Un toc, toc en la puerta. "¿Puede dormir, señor?" "Me está costanto trabajo," le dijo él, aunque no pudo reprimir un bostezo. Ogri entró a la habitación y se sentó junto a la cama de su jefe. "Si me permite una sugerencia," le dijo el ogro azul. "¿Podría cantarle una canción de cuna?" "No seas ridículo Ogri, eso jamás podría funcionar." El ogro aún así comenzó a cantar una suave canción. A pesar de intentarlo el príncipe niño empezó a doblar la cabeza de sueño, hasta que se hundió en el más profundo sopor con una dulce sonrisa. Ogri sonrió, mientas lo abrigaba con una manta...

_This is up - Liv Kristine_

La energía malsana de Toguro se extendía como un veneno por el estadio. Pronto medio auditorio habría desparecido. Koenma notó que sus amigos comenzaban a retorcerse por el influjo maligno de esa aura. Casi sin pensar, se colocó entre ellos y Toguro. Traicionando la imagen del cobarde desde que apareció como contendiente en el torneo, desplegó suficiente energía espiritual para que Hiei alzara una ceja. Quizá ese niño mimado fuera más de lo que dejaba ver hasta ese momento...

_Till I hear from you - Gin Blossoms_ **(Koenma/Botan)**

"No haré nada si no lo oigo de ti," le dijo ella mientras él la miraba sin saber que decir. "¿Pero crees que es buena idea?" Botan hizo una sonrisa pícara mientras le acomodaba la corbata con un movimiento coqueto. "Yo digo que sí." Koenma suspiró. "Bien. ¿Quieres salir conmigo?" Botan se le lanzó al cuello. "Ya era hora de que me lo dijeras..."

_You oughta know - Alanis Morrissette_

El odio en los ojos de Sensui era aplastante. El príncipe no tuvo otro remedio que admitir que no sabía que hacer ante tanto resentimiento. Compartamos el mismo castigo, pensó mientras se quitaba el chupón. El único arrepentimiento que le quedaría sería haber arrastrado a Yusuke a pelear para nada, pero haría lo que fuera para terminar esto, se dijo mientras se enfrentaba a su oponente. "Hemos decidido", dijo Sensui...

_Place for my head - Linkin Park_

¿En que momento comenzó a sentirse dividido entre la lealtad a su padre y lo que él consideraba era lo correcto? Koenma sospechaba que posiblemente tuvo que ver el empezar a usar esa otra forma. A veces la imagen del espejo traicionaba el como se sentía en su interior en ese momento. El niño, el muchacho, las dos formas se mezclaban una con la otra y él ya no sabía donde terminaba una y comenzaba la otra. ¿Cuál era la verdadera?...

* * *

><p>Bien, esta página insistió en fastidiarme los acentos, las eñes y los signos de interrogación *agita puño con ira* ¡Te odio FF . net! He tratado de corregirlos, pero es posible que se me haya ido algo, o bien que la página insista en comérselos.<p>

En fin, ¡gracias por leer!


End file.
